FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 13 - Renegade Roundup
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 12 - Queen for a Princess Language Warning The past few days have certainly been an adventure for both groups. It might be safe to say that Annie and Kreuz in Loc Lac have had the worst of it though. A couple of days have passed since Kreuz was arrested for trespassing in an arena match. Meanwhile, Annie was in a hospital for her injured leg. She’s able to walk now, but she was told she should probably take it easy for a little while. Once Annie was out of the hospital, she went to the jail to explain what happened and why Kreuz did what he did. They went to investigate and found that the scheduled fight with an Arzuros was indeed switched. The paperwork was still properly filled out and lying around, but the man who filled it out seems to have vanished. Kreuz was released. The first thing he wanted to do was go back to the room they had and take a nap in a proper bed. But that wasn’t going to happen, as Blue, Sky and the Felynes have returned as well. “Did you miss me?” Blue asked. “No actually, for once I was having fun” Kreuz responded. “Yeah well I wasn’t talking to you anyway” Blue scoffed. “MASTER I HAVE RETURNED!” Felynx shouted as he clutched onto Kreuz. “Never make me go with these people ever again!” Kreuz punched Felynx in the head to get him off. “If you ever do that again I’m going to make your fur into a hat”. Felynx let out a bit of a fearful squeal. Annie giggled a bit. She’s happy to have everyone back in one spot. They all talked for a bit, catching up on what happened. During this, Blue made Sky go out to get something. He then returned, struggling to carry a new set of armor. He then just dropped it all over the floor. “What the fuck” Blue said. “It’s armor made to withstand monster attacks, it’s not gonna break on the ground” Sky said, a bit out of breath. Blue glared at him for a moment, but then with a total change in tone he turned to Annie. “We went to get you this. Ta da!” He and Kreuz picked up the armor and put it on her bed. She picked up a piece of it, staring in awe. “You...you guys really didn’t have to do that.” “We just wanted to help you get a bit of a head start,” Blue said. “There’s still enough parts for you to pick out a weapon.” He then glared at Kreuz. “Assuming everyone did their jobs.” “Hey I did what you asked. We both nearly died thank you.” Kreuz responded. Annie smiled brightly. For once she actually feels like she’s where she should be. The rest of the day went on, and they all talked and joked. They guys told Annie about some of the hunts they had. Sky was even opening up more. The next day, they all went with Annie to the Blacksmith’s to have her weapon forged; a Rathian bow. Everything seemed to be set. Everyone went back to the room, and they planned on taking Annie on her first actual quest. They even geared up already. “She shouldn’t be doing that just yet. Her leg still needs to heal some more” Kreuz protested. “Oh to hell with that, I’m ready!” Annie said excitedly. Then, there was a knock at the door. Kreuz got up to go answer it. He opened the door, and there was a skinny, wrinkly old man in nothing but shorts. Shorts that were arguably a bit too short. “Uh...can I help you?” Kreuz asked. “I knew I’d find you idiots here” the man said in an all too familiar voice. Panic came over Kreuz’s face and all he could think to do was just slam the door shut. Everyone else was confused. “Who the hell was that?” Blue asked. “It’s the fucking Chief!” Kreuz answered. Blue let out a quick scream. He didn’t think anyone from the village would find them all the way out here. “We need to get out of here!” Blue exclaimed. “Ok but there’s only one way out.” Kreuz said. “Where?” “THE FUCKING ONLY DOOR IN THE ROOM!” “Ohhhh right”. Sky let out a groan. They all looked around to try and come up with a plan. Then Blue started smirking. “What, what are you thinking?” Kreuz asked. He knows that whatever idea Blue has, it’s going to be bad. Blue got a large barrel bomb out and everyone immediately started pleading with him to not do whatever he is about to do. Blue set the bomb up in the back of the room and lit it. The explosion blew a large hole in the wall, but it led outside. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you!” Kreuz yelled, but Blue already started booking it out of the room. Everyone proceeded to follow. They ran for the docks, hoping to leave the whole city. It was within sight. But as they approached, the Chief suddenly appeared in front of them. They all tried to stop, but skidded a bit before tripping and falling to the ground. They tried to get up and run the other way, but they were surrounded by armed guards. “You ass munchers aren’t going anywhere now.” The Chief said. “Ass munchers?” Sky quietly repeated, bewildered at the Chief's choice of words. It turns out the armed guards are from Bondersburg, Annie’s home. She immediately knows what this means and tries to mentally prepare herself for the worst. The group was brought into the place Chief Jefe was staying in. And there was Annie’s father, the king of Bondersburg himself. “Hey how’s it going?” Blue tries to be nonchalant. The king just glares at them, thinking of what to say. He takes a deep breath. “You three don’t seem like criminals to me,” he begins to address Blue, Kreuz, and Sky. “But I don’t care about your record or how criminal-like you are. I will NOT allow you to get away with kidnapping my daughter.” Blue was about to begin speaking again, but Kreuz jabbed him with his elbow. Whatever he was about to say probably would’ve made things worse. Annie spoke up instead. “They did not kidnap me. I made the choice to go.” The king thought for a moment. “Fine. I guess I cannot punish them.” “I sure as hell can though.” The Chief spoke up. He seemed almost a bit too happy about that. The king continued, “We can discuss this later then. Come Annie”. “No way! I am not-” she tried to protest but was interrupted. “Now”. The king was so stern. Annie decided not to push it any further. She was escorted out along with the king by their guards. “Well I hope you boys had fun. You’re in for a loooong time without fun once we get back” the Chief said. “We’re adults Chief, you can’t ground us or something” Sky tried to argue. “Hahaha, for nearly ruining the village’s relationship with Bondersburg, you’re lucky i don’t strangle you right here”. The Chief said this in a high spirits voice, but the look on his face was terrifying. He walked out of the room leaving the guys alone. They sat down, defeated. That is, until Blue suddenly began to smirk again. “I got an idea guys”. Blue then motioned for them to come closer so he can whisper. Kreuz shook his head and Sky groaned. But they both leaned in to hear what he had to say. This is going to be a terrible idea, they both know it. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 14 - Stow Away Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86